brand new eyes
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: 11 oneshots/drabbles based off Paramore's new CD, brand new eyes. Most will be Tony & Ziva centric, and may vary from heavy to light romance and friendship.
1. Careful

**Title:** brand new eyes  
**Author:** dizzy - in - the - izzy.  
**Rating:** T for now. I'm not sure about future chapters.  
**Summary:** 11 oneshots/drabbles based off tracks off Paramore's new album, brand new eyes.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS, or Paramore. Gosh, two awesome things all rolled into one.  
**A/N:** So, this is a new oneshot collection. I'm in love with oneshot collections, because they are a lot more fun than actual stories. UGH, and my screen turns blue again. Sorry, but my screen keeps turning blue. I'm really annoyed. Anywho, I love Paramore. I'm a huge fan of their lead singer, Hayley Williams. She has great vocals, and I wish I could do what she does. :) Girl crush haha. Anyway, I hope you like this.

* * *

"_You can't be too careful anymore  
when all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
you've got to reach a little more."  
_- Careful by Paramore

* * *

Tony stood outside Ziva's door, praying for some kind of miracle. Any kind, he wasn't going to judge. He ran his hand over his face, taking a deep breath before speaking. He had his speech all planned out.

"Ziva, I'm sorry. No, not a sign of weakness. This is strength. You and I know we are both wrong. Admitting it is.. ha well. You know what I mean. I really want you to open this door. I need you to open this door. I don't want to have your neighbor walk out here to see a distraught NCIS agent holding a Philly cheese steak and a thermos of tea. I don't care what you say and tell me to try to scare me with. I'm not leaving. You can't make me."

DiNozzo looked at the door, and then down the hall. No one was looking. Turning, he placed his ear against the door. He could hear Ziva's slight breathing. He knew she was listening, and she knew she was thinking. He wanted her to open the door. Nevertheless, if her could just get her to talk, he'd be happy.

"I know." Ziva whispered through the door, and Tony sighed a sigh of relief. Putting his hand on the doorknob, he waited. After a minute, he heard the lock click. Waiting for her footfalls to get quieter, he opened the door slowly. The apartment was dark, and the sight of tissues littering the floor made Tony apprehensive. He looked around for Ziva, and he found her in the kitchen next to the sink. Moving slowly, he made his way over to her.

She was sitting on the counter, her knees to her chest. Her eyes were red, and he wished he didn't have to see her like this. It wasn't fair. This was supposed to be a happy moment, or at least he thought so. So far, this wasn't going anything like it was portrayed to be.

"I _am_ sorry. I should not have overreacted." Ziva said, criticizing herself. Tony saw this, and put a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened a little, her tears falling a little faster. They both mentally cursed themselves, but for completely different reasons.

"No, don't blame yourself."

"But I am. I am the reason we are standing here. I started all of this." She exploded, and the second the words left her mouth, she regretted it. She put her hands over her mouth and prayed she didn't damage the whole situation more. By the look on Tony's face though, she wasn't sure. It was a mix between understanding and confusion. One of the oddest mixes she had ever seen.

Instead of dwelling on what she said, he put the cheese steak on the table, and pulled out the tea. Ziva watched as he carefully placed it on the table and sat down, looking straight ahead. At times like these, she didn't know where he found the patience. She would be so angry with herself; she wouldn't have the patience to deal with herself.

Carefully sliding off the counter, she moved carefully over to the table. She sat down across from him, giving him some space, and cautiously grabbed the sandwich. She noticed his eyes were closed and tilted her head, unwrapping the sandwich slowly. She was about to bite into it when he opened one eye too look at her.

"You eat the forgiveness sandwich, you have to give forgiveness."

Ziva glared at Tony for a second, before putting the sandwich down. Talking with her mouth full wasn't on her list of things to do today. She took a breath, collecting her thoughts.

"I don't take it back."

"I know. You have already said that." Ziva responded, keeping her eyes down. She was sure that Tony was glaring at her. She didn't want to feel more uncomfortable than she already was. She nervously picked at her sandwich, feeling odd. She was never this nervous, especially in Tony's presence.

"I don't care." Tony said quietly, but she could tell he was making sure she knew.

"I do. I do not want you to…" She trailed off, her throat constricting. He knew what she meant anyway. She heard him take in a deep breath, and the room got a little colder. A couple tears fell onto her hands. She shut her eyes, listening to Tony breath. His hand covered hers, and she found the courage to look up.

"Do you think that after everything that's happened, and after how many times I've come close to losing you, I'm going to let you go now? You know me better than that Ziva."

Ziva nodded, but only slightly. She was so mesmerized by the intensity of his green eyes that she didn't know what to do. Finally, she got herself to swallow and one coherent thought passed through her mind.

"No."

Tony smiled, cautiously, at her. She smiled back, moving her other hand over his. She ran her fingers down the skin. She bent down and kissed the back of his hand, resting her cheek against it.

"I take back what I said earlier." She whispered, brushing her finger over the small amount of skin she could see in front of her.

"I do not want you to take back what you said. I know that you love me. And I am glad you said it."

Tony smiled at her, using his free hand to push her hair off her face. She smiled at him, watching as he picked up her tea. He offered it to her, and she lifted her head off his hand. Letting go of his hand and scooting forward, she opened the thermos.

"I'll be careful." Tony joked, and Ziva smiled.

"You better. Because, if you ever say 'I love you' at work again, I will kill you with a paperclip, stapler, _and_ my driving." Tony smiled at her words, listening as she spoke again.

"And I can only imagine what Gibbs will do to you."

* * *

I hope you understood what was going on here. It's become relivant in the show, and Ziva has said it herself, but everyone she gets close to dies or leaves. So, I decided that it fit. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, because really... I'm living on lemon juice and fake smiles. I hate school.

**Next Song:** Ignorance.


	2. Ignorance

**Title: **brand new eyes  
**Chapter Title:** Ignorance  
**Rating: **T, for language.  
**Summary: **Ziva gets on Tony's case about stuff, and Tony goes to McGee for advice.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own this.  
**A/N: **This one has a little less Tiva romance, but this whole oneshot collection isn't going to be JUST about romance and stuff. It's going to have a lot of stuff, but mainly have Tony and Ziva. I personally enjoyed writing this, because I didn't want to do my english homework. Haha. I hope you like it like I do. :)

Oh, and thanks for the reviews and stuff on the first chapter. :)

* * *

"_Don't wanna hear your sad songs,  
I don't want to feel your pain,  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same."  
_Ignorance – Paramore

* * *

Tony watched as yet again, Ziva tore him down to a little shriveling man, cowering on the floor. It was like her hobby. Really, she must have thought about when, and where, to take him off his pedestal and kick him in the nats. Sometimes, they were in the car and she'd take what he said and turn it into something insecure and wrong. His response was always the same.

A stutter, and squeak, and then she'd smirk.

It bugged him to no end, and he knew she wasn't being sarcastic. He could tell when Ziva was being sarcastic. He'd know her long enough, and she got that weird tone to her voice. No, she wasn't being sarcastic. She was being truthful, and completely cruel. Although, he didn't really let her know that he thought she was being cruel. That was like letting the lion know you were full.

You were eaten first.

He spoke with Probie about it. Yes, he was still Probielicious in Tony's mind, but sometimes the Probie had good advice. So, Tony found himself talking to the probie as they walked to the elevator.

"Did you see today, what she did?" Tony asked, and McGee nodded, slowly. He wasn't sure who she, or what she did, was yet. Tony wasn't really specific. It was his more _endearing_ trait.

"Who what did?"

"What did do?"

"No, who what did… oh never mind. Who did what?" McGee asked as the elevator made its way down the shaft. Tony glared at him.

"Her, Probie. Sweet cheeks, Ziva, ninja assassin. More like brain assassin. "Tony grumbled, rocking back on his heels. McGee rolled his eyes, moving out of the elevator before Tony.

"Maybe you should listen to what she says."

"It's all evil and lies and bad things though, McGee. I am an optimist." Tony said, and McGee rolled his eyes again. He was pretty sure they would get stuck there.

"Sure, and I'm Prince Williams."

"A very handsome gent." Tony said with an accent, and Timothy almost laughed.

"Flattery isn't something you do well."

"I sure do. I can flatter the best of woman, and make even the more lesbian types smile and blush. I'm great at flattering people." Tony defended, causing McGee to stop walking.

"And you wonder why Ziva does what she does."

"I seriously do."

McGee crossed his arms, giving Tony his best authoritative stare. Tony didn't laugh, so McGee guessed it was working.

"Maybe it's because she's tired of you acting like a self righteous ass hole."

Tony stared at McGee blankly.

"Wow, McGee. When did you graduate high school? I'm surprised. I didn't know you knew how to say ass hole. Self righteous sounds like a probie thing to say-"

"This is what I mean."

Tony glared at McGee for interrupting, and McGee glared back.

"What do you mean?"

"You think of yourself as all great and powerful. Maybe Ziva's a little pissed off about that, and thinks you need someone to smack it into you."

"Smacking would be less rude that what she's doing now."

"And maybe, you should listen." McGee finished, as though Tony hadn't interrupted. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Ninja's give terrible advice."

"Ziva's not just a ninja. She's your friend."

"Not right now."

McGee took a deep breath, and then counted to ten.

"Tony, you're acting like a three year old." McGee said, turning on his heel and walking away. Tony stared at his friends retreating form for a second, before catching up with him.

"Well, what if I stopped acting like a three year old? Would you help me?"

"Most likely."

Tony stopped McGee, and raised an eyebrow.

"Most likely?"

"Just listen to what she says. It's mostly true."

"You're sid- never mind." Tony caught himself. McGee grinned.

"Just, listen to her." McGee said, looking at his car. Tony saw this, and let him go.

"Thanks Probie." Tony said, watching the Probie go. Thinking about listening to what Ziva said, he turned on his heel and walked to his car with a smile on his lips.

--

McGee walked in just a little before the time in which he would be late. He saw that, even though it was near eight, no one was there. Gibbs' light was on, but the man was obviously out getting coffee. He sat down at his desk, and something caught his eye.

There was a white box, like a clothes box you got on Christmas from some store, on Ziva's desk. It wasn't wrapped, and there was no note or writing. It was just a plain white box. McGee looked around before walking over to look at it. He looked around it, expecting to see some sort of note underneath. When he didn't find one, he opened the box carefully. He had to smile at what he saw.

It was a shirt, a deep purple t-shirt. There was a small note sitting on top of it, and in small writing, it said 'You were right.' in Tony's handwriting. McGee put the note aside, and looked at the shirt. On the front, it had the words 'NCIS' across the breasts. McGee flipped the shirt around, and laughed aloud. The back said 'Special Agent Ziva "Sweet Cheeks" David' and then the numbers 01. McGee covered his hand over his mouth to keep himself from breaking into a loud fit of laughter.

"Like it? I got you one too."

McGee jumped, dropping the shirt into the box.

"Jesus Tony, give a guy a break."

"You were on it."

Tony walked around the bullpen wall, holding out a white box for McGee. He opened the box, and inside found a light blue shirt. It was the same on the front as Ziva's, but on the back, it said 'Special Agent Timothy "Probie" McGee' and the number 03.

"Why is Ziva number one, not Gibbs?"

"I got hers done first." Tony said, and McGee nodded.

"_Did_ you make Gibbs one?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Tony asked, and McGee shrugged. Tony pulled another box out of his bag, and opened it up. This one was black, with NCIS on the front, and 'Our Sniper' and double zero on the back.

"Why not just Gibbs?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

McGee shrugged, looking at his shirt. He smiled to himself, watching as Tony pulled out a dark green shirt. From where McGee stood, he could see it said 'Special Agent Tony DiNozzo' and the number 007. McGee laughed.

"Double 'O seven Tony?"

"Heck yes. Who doesn't love James Bond?" Tony said, smiling. McGee shrugged again, folding his shirt up.

"So, why the shirts? What brought this on?"

"Well, like you said. Take Ziva's advice."

"She told you to make shirts?"

"She told me to be nice to others. And to bring out the best in people."

"So getting us shirts is being nice and bringing out the best in us?" McGee asked, and Tony grinned.

"I concluded that you look good in light blue, bring out your eyes; Ziva looks great in purple, and I know she'll love being number one; Gibbs doesn't mind, but he likes black and he's a sniper." Tony explained, and McGee had to smile.

"That is pretty nice. I'm proud of you."

"And then Ziva told me she likes me in dark green, so I just had to go with the dark green."

McGee face palmed.

"I should have known that was coming."

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo, tell me what you think. Give me thou favorite line. :) I'm off to listen to OneRepublic. My obsession right now is Say (All I Need) by them. :D

Thanks, Izzy.


	3. Playing God

**Title: **brand new eyes  
**Chapter Title:** Playing God  
**Rating: **T, for some.... inclinations.....  
**Summary: **Ziva turns Tony's eye away from the mirror, and tells him what he's missed.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own this.  
**A/N: **This is mainly friendship. I really love this song. I mean, really. It's a really good song, and it has a lot of great quotes. I picked my favorite line, because this line fit what I wanted to do. I don't know if you'll agree that Tony would do this. I think so. Case is irrevalant.

* * *

"_You don't deserve a point of view  
if the only thing you see is you."  
_Playing God by Paramore

* * *

Tony DiNozzo checked his tie in the mirror of the government issued car. He then shifted in his seat, getting comfortable for the stakeout. It was going to be a long night, and he was ready for it. The passenger door opened, revealing a rather cold looking Ziva David. She slid into the car, holding two cups of coffee. Tony smiled at her as she handed him his coffee, and he took the bag of treats so she could get comfortable.

"Is there any activity?" She asked, and he gave her a look that said it all. She shook her head.

"Stakeouts are boring." She stated, and he nodded. He sipped some of his coffee, glad she knew him so well. It was perfect.

"You know, we could just ditch this and do something else." He said with a waggle of the eyebrows. She gave him her stern look, and the idea went down like the Titanic. He looked out the window again, watching the house. Gibbs was back at headquarters, but he had Abby and McGee set up cameras and audio around the house.

"I just do not see how Gibbs thinks it is the sister. She seems nice." Ziva said, and Tony looked at her.

"That is the act, Zee-vah. Women know how to act, and Miss Carla is acting quite well. If anything, she organized the whole cult." Tony said, and Ziva shrugged.

"I do not think so."

"Well, you are wrong. I saw through her façade, and she's evil."

"No, you saw through her shirt and decided her breasts were too sma-"

"Okay, when did this become sexual?"

"The second you eyed her up and gave her that look."

"What look?" Tony asked, confused.

"_That_ look. The one that says 'ew'. The one that tells me that you are not impressed."

"I don't have a look for that."

"Yes, you do."

Tony glared at her, turning back around to watch as Miss Carla walked down the front steps and put a bag of garbage in the bin. She then hopped back up the steps without a second look at the Dodge Charger.

"She really is flat-chested."

"I noticed." Ziva responded immediately, and Tony smiled at her.

"See, you know me quite well. I'm glad I'm stuck here with you, rather than McGoo. All I'd hear about is his foot problem, or the computer that he wants, or computer stuff blah blah blah." Tony complained, and Ziva nodded while sipping coffee.

"And furthermore, Gibbs just likes to hit me.

"You deserve it."

"And I'm beginning to believe that even my children are going to have brain damage."

"What if you don't have children?"

"I mean, think about it. They are a genetic copy of me, my little swimmers."

Ziva rolled her eyes as her comments went over Tony's head. He looked at her.

"Did'ja say something?" Ziva shook her head.

"Nope, keep talking." She smirked at him, and he nodded.

"You did say something."

"Yes, I said you are an idiot." She retorted, looking out the front window. Tony tilted his head, and studied Ziva.

"Did you do something to your hair?"

"Yes, about a month ago."

Tony bit his lip, widening his eyes.

"How did I miss that?"

"It was your birthday, you were distracted."

"My birthday was a month and a week ago." Tony said, putting his coffee down. He looked at Ziva, studying her closer.

"Is that shirt new too?"

Ziva sighed loudly, turning to glare at Tony.

"Look who finally has eyes!" She said sarcastically, and Tony tilted back towards the window.

"Well, sorry!" He said, and Ziva shook her head. She sat back in her seat, and Tony noticed she had a new necklace. He was about to point that out when his brain told him to shut it.

"Look, I'm sorry. But, when did you get your hair cut? I'm pretty sure I would have seen that." Ziva laughed cruely, and Tony braced himself.

"No, I believe you were too wrapped up in your own world when I got my hair layered. You're birthday had passed, and you were showing off that remote controlled car that McGee got you."

"It's Magnums car. Magnum PI's car." Tony said, and Ziva smacked his chest.

"And then, McGee got a hair trim right after. Gibbs got a new suit, and Abby's still mad at you for not noticing she has a new lipstick color."

"What?" Tony said, and Ziva glanced at him.

"You are really clueless." She said, and he huffed.

"I had no clue any of this happened."

"Duh." Ziva said, and Tony watched her. He kept watching her until the smile that he was holding back spread slightly, and so did Ziva's.

"So, maybe I should go tell everyone they had nice new stuff?"

"Oh, and Palmer got a new car."

"What the f-"

"Tony!"

Tony shut his mouth, smiling as Ziva glared at him. He covered his mouth with his hands when she rolled her eyes and leaned towards him.

"Vance got a new TV in his office."

"Haven't been in there." Tony said through his hands.

"Then you don't have to tell him nice TV. It would be creepy." Ziva said with a smile, sitting back in her seat. Tony took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. The wind whistled through the slightly open windows of the car, and the leaves that lay on the windshield blew off. For August, it was chilly.

"So, nice hair cut, I like you shirt, tell McGee his hair cut isn't too bad, tell Gibbs I like his new suit when he wears it, and give Abby a Caf-Pow and a compliment on the lipstick next time I go down there. Oh, and tell Palmer his car is cool. Am I good?" Tony said, looking at Ziva. She pursed her lips, and then she smiled.

"Oh, and Ducky got a new cell phone. He is proud of it. He knows how to work it." Ziva said. Tony smiled, looking at himself in the mirror again. This time, he fixed his hair. Ziva rolled her eyes, slamming the visor back into place. Tony glared at her, and she glared back.

"Pay attention to the house." She scolded, and Tony smiled. As he looked back at the house, he was glad that Ziva had set him straight.

It was better than Gibbs slapping his head. Tony touched the back of his head, thinking about the ever-sore spot.

"Your hair looks fine. Watch the house."

Tony feigned innocence before turning back to the house with a smile on his face.


	4. Brick By BORING Brick

**Title: **brand new eyes  
**Chapter Title:** Brick By BORING Brick  
**Rating: **Mmm, I'm thinking about K my kiddies  
**Summary: **Ziva was okay with sharing her little piece of the world with someone.  
**Disclaimer: **Dear Buddha: I would like a pony and a plastic rocket and if you're feeling wonderful, all powerful Buddha, I'd love the rights to NCIS. I mean, come on man. I'll give up... oh god. I'll give up water. Nothing else. I'm too addicted.

**A/N: **Just so you know, this did NOT go how I had envisioned it. It simply took a mind of it's own, or as tromana would say, the bunnies took a hold of me and forced me to write this. Stupid, evil bunnies. But, I greatly like this. I really do. I have been listening to the song all day, the acoustic version no doubt, but it's the same. The acoustic verison is a lot better than the regular verison, I'll say. It's a lot .... prettier and just... nice. :) If you can, listen to it while reading this. It got me in the mood. The lyrics, I've deciphered, are about love and about seeing it and burying it and having your own little world built out of magic because you're real life is tragic. OMG!!! STAR WARS!

* * *

"_But if it's true you can see it with your eyes  
even in the dark.  
And that's what I want to be."  
_Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore

* * *

Ziva liked to watch people. She started to watch when she first came to America, to understand the culture and fit in. It helped her to understand the American ways, and soon she had a new hobby. She'd go to a park with a book and spend half the time reading, half watching. Sometimes, she'd just listen as she pretended to read and hear tidbits of conversations here and there.

Her favorite thing to do when she went to the park, though, was to watch the couples. She found that they were very interesting to watch. She loved to watch the older couples, because they had certain chemistry about them. It was a little uplifting to watch a very old couple sitting next to each other, enjoying each other's company. In a way, she found the sight comforting. She had no clue why, but in her mind, it was nice to know that love lasted for some.

After a while, she began to recognize the different types of couples. It was easy to spot the couple that wasn't big on affection, but had their own way of showing it. She could just as easily spot the couple that was _very_ big on affection. She saw couples on the brink of breaking up, and others that had just gotten together. She sometimes would watch a couple for a good twenty minutes before knowing how to classify them.

Once, she saw a very familiar couple. Well, she didn't know if they were technically an… item (as Tony had taught her to say), but she did know that the two friends were enjoying themselves. She first noticed them because of the dog. How could she forget Jethro the dog, the one that Abby had been to adamant about keeping? He was running through the grass, following the ball McGee had thrown. It seemed that Abby had dragged the poor probie out of his house with the promises of a picnic, and Ziva could not blame him. It was a glorious day, and she was glad to see the friends having fun. Once, she was sure they saw her, but then Abby kept on petting Jethro, and she felt safe. Abby wasn't going to bring it up later, if she'd seen Ziva or not.

For three years, Ziva went to the park and watched. It became something that calmed her. When Gibbs "retired", she found herself sitting on the bench, watching as people walked around her. She knew it was wrong in some way, but she found happiness in seeing other people happy. That day, she saw a very nervous man propose, and she joined in clapping with everyone else. After Jenny's death, she found herself on that bench again. But, this time, she sat there until it was dark and she couldn't see. She didn't care though. She didn't move until she felt someone pick her up. She kicked at whoever was touching her, until she realized it was Tony. She didn't ask how he found her, or why he had come to find her, but she let him take her to his car, where he cranked on the heat and simply watched her.

She wasn't able to go sit on her bench when she was on the boat, or in Somalia. She sometimes would envision herself there, and she could see the couples she'd come to know by category, not by name. She could see the old couple sitting on the bench, and the younger couple that didn't show affection but always held hands. She saw the nervous man proposing, and it steadied her in her time there in the cell.

In the depressing dark of her holding cell, she still felt the warmth she felt everyday as she watched people who loved each other sit in the park. Eventually, she realized that the people she loved she had probably lost. It didn't take long before she became a shell, and she locked any and all emotions away in a safe.

After the "heroic" rescue by Tony, and her return to America, the safe was cracked, and she felt her emotions filling her again. It was a warm day when she decided she should go to the park, and sit. After filling her water bottle and grabbing her coat (just in case), she walked from her apartment to the park. She didn't see anything different as she came to the grassy area, and the bench she always sat on. She did notice there was a water fountain, and some kids were lined up to get a drink, but nothing else had changed. As she walked around the bench, though, she stopped. Her lips turned up in a smile, and she felt that sense of warmth and love fall over her again.

She didn't know why, or even how, but somebody must have noticed her sitting there almost every day, and when her absence was noticed, they must have decided to take action. Carved, written, and taped to the bench were little notes, each saying the same thing. Each little message was vague, but it didn't matter to Ziva. She sat down on the bench, putting her jacket next to her and setting her water bottle in her lap. She saw the old couple, sitting on a blanket with a picnic not far from her, and the older woman smiled as she saw Ziva. Looking around, she saw that the couple that never showed affection was sitting the grass, and the woman was pregnant. She heard laughter to her left, and Ziva turned to see the overly affectionate couple walk past her.

She smiled when she realized not much had changed, except herself.

--

"I knew I'd find you here."

It was dark when Tony sat down next to her, his jacket over his shoulders. She had long since put on her jacket, and her water bottle was empty. She had lost complete track of time, and she was surprised the National Guard wasn't out looking for her. Looking at her watch, she saw it was almost ten.

"What, am I not allowed to sit at the park?"

"After dark, I'd think not." Tony said, shivering slightly. Ziva only then realized how cold she was.

"What are you still doing here, anyway?" Tony asked, obviously spitting out what he had wanted to say in the first place. Ziva shrugged, breathing on her hands.

"I lost track of time." She said quietly, and Tony shook his head.

"Well, you need to get home. Gibbs sent me to find you only because Abby couldn't get a hold of you because she wanted to have a movie night with you. She called you, according to her, about ten times and never got an answer." Tony said, sounding as if he had been caught up in worrying about her as well. Ziva smiled to herself.

"I am only guessing, but you did not walk here."

"It's like forty degrees sweet cheeks. Of course I drove." Tony said, picking up Ziva's empty water bottle. She didn't move from her seat, and in the dark she could just make out the spot where the old couple had been.

"I am sorry for worrying you." She said quietly, and Tony crouched in front of her. This close, even in the dark, she could feel the warmth of his eyes as they looked at her.

"Don't be. I knew where you were the second Gibbs said Abby couldn't find you." He said, and she knew he was referring to the last time he'd found her in the dark on the bench. She smiled at him, and he sighed. Instead of waiting for her to get up herself, he lifted her off the bench bridal style.

"I'm getting to old for this Ziva." He said, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I could have walked."

"Yeah, right after you froze to the bench. I don't think so. I promised I'd get you home in one piece." He said, and Ziva wrapped her arms around his shoulders to take some weight off his back.

"I would not have frozen to the bench. It is not cold enough."

"You feel cold enough." He said, and she could hear the worry in his voice. She was surprised at how much he was letting through. When they got to this car, he sat her down on the ground. She didn't let go of his arm until she was sure her knees were gone, and then she looked up at him.

"Thank you." She said, and he smiled at her again. Before she could go on, he kissed her forehead gently. She was having a sudden sense of déjà vu, and she was sure he was in a way too.

"We all want to help you. Remember that." He whispered before hugging her. It wasn't long, nor was it what she expected, but she found that it was just what she needed.

"Now, get in the car before you freeze to death." He said as he let go of her, opening the door. She scowled at him.

"I already told you, I will not freeze to death. I have you to keep me warm." She said the last part sarcastically, and she added a smirk.

"Oh, now there's an offer I can't refuse. One little problem; there isn't enough room in my back seat."

Ziva laughed as she got into the passenger seat, and when Tony slid in to the driver's side, she could see he was smiling too.

"Who say's we would use the back seat?" Ziva wiggled her eyes suggestively, and Tony shook his head while smiling. As he drove away from the park, Ziva realized that she was happy about sharing her bench with Tony. Even if he only joined her in the dark, and only to retrieve her when someone became worried, she didn't mind. Some things became bright when in the dark.

Moreover, she believed, love happened to be one of them.

* * *

**A/N: **I'M STILL ON CAPS LOCK..HMM. There we go. :) Anywho, I'm off to watch Star Wars, make a turkey and eat popcorn. OH! You know what I realized the other day?! Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Leon James Vance. They have the same first initials. LJ. Right? I'm pretty sure that's what they said in the episode with the spy. :)

Reviews would be lovely.

Oh, and Happy Late Thanksgiving.

Love, Izzy.


	5. Turn It Off

**Title:** brand new eyes  
**Chapter Title:** Turn It Off  
**Rating:** Ehh, you pick.  
**Characters:** Mainly Abby, Ziva and McGee  
**Summary:** Abby is having a... midday crisis.

**A/N:** So, basically, I realized I had to update and that I was putting it off, and I felt awful. :( And then, I got onto my computer and decided to type. I typed this pretty fast. :) Pretty proud of myself. I mean, really. I should be studying for the first part of my PE final. Yeah, and freaking final in PE. I hate TUMBLING! My body is so sore!:( Anywho, this chapter is.... well. It's Tiva is you squint and take what Abby say's to be a Tiva moment thingy. :) This is more **McAbby**. :) Enjoy.

* * *

"_It's all wrong, the way we're  
Working towards a goal  
That's nonexistent  
It's nonexistent  
But we just keep believing."  
_-Turn It Off by Paramore

* * *

Abby was fretting. She was really fretting. She didn't know what to do. Well, she did, but for the life of her, she wasn't sure how to do it. She just wanted things to make perfect sense. She hadn't felt this confused since the time she was dating McGee. Speaking of him… He had just left her lab, after being completely chewed out by a very upset and fretting Abby. Maybe it was for the better. Abby heard the doors open again, and she got ready.

"McGee-"

"Abby, it is not McGee."

Abby turned around at the sound of Ziva's voice, suddenly never happier to see her friend.

"Ziva, oh god. Can you help me? I need some help. Like, really need some help. Well, yeah. I don't know what to do, and it's all confusing and oh my gosh, this is awful."

"Abby, you need to calm down." Ziva said, and Abby took a deep breath. She then crossed her arms, holding that deep breath. Ziva glared at her, and Abby let out the breath in Ziva's face.

"I'm calm. But I'm still upset."

"About what?"

"Well, you see. I realized today that I have no one to share my life with."

"You have us." Ziva said, referring to the team.

"I know I have you, McGee, Tony, Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer, but I mean like, someone to go home to when I do go home. Like, someone to love. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys, but I don't have anyone to go home to and curl up with."

"Do you even want someone to go home to, and to curl up with them?" Ziva asked, and Abby shrugged.

"Wouldn't it be nice? I mean, to have someone to rely on and be with?" Abby asked, and it was Ziva's turn to shrug.

"It would be nice, but with our job, is it really realistic? Some nights we do not go home, and it would put stress on a relationship." Ziva said, and Abby nodded at her logic. But then she shook her head.

"What are you going to do? We aren't getting any younger, and it doesn't look like guys are lining up to date us. Do you ever think about having a family, settling down and just being a mother?" Abby asked, looking at Ziva. She caught Ziva gazing off towards the windows, and she waiting semi-impatiently for an answer.

"Not… well." Ziva paused, and Abby knew she had stumbled onto some unseen battle inside the Israeli.

"I know for some all they want it to have a family and raise a child. Some people are very family oriented. What you said about having someone to come home to does sound nice, but is it honestly realistic with our jobs?" Ziva said, and Abby had the feeling she was more of explaining it to herself than Abby.

"But wouldn't love be nice?" Abby whispered, and Ziva shrugged.

"Depends on what you define love to be." She whispered back, and Abby suddenly knew that Ziva had other things on her mind.

"Love is love Ziva. When you love someone, you know."

"It only can be called love if the person you love, loves you as well."

Abby sat there, semi-shocked as Ziva got up and walked towards her desk. She picked up Bert and squeezed him. Abby smiled at the farting sound: Ziva didn't.

"And if the person does love you back?" Abby asked, and Ziva shrugged.

"You go from there." She said quietly, causing Abby to get up off her table. She marched over to Ziva, determined to change this attitude.

"Ziva, I'm going to say one… no two… possibly three words to you, and then I want you to go back upstairs and think about these words I say to you because they are true. You need to hear these words, don't just listen. Hear them." Ziva nodded, thrown off by Abby's sudden seriousness.

"He. Loves. You."

With those three words, Abby pushed Ziva out of her office (grabbing Bert) and shutting her door. She didn't lock it, because she was sure that it would cause another fiasco. When she was sure Ziva was gone, she opened the door again and was surprised to find McGee poised to knock.

"What?" She asked, and he crossed his arms.

"What did you do to Ziva?" He asked, and she crossed her arms.

"I told her what she needed to hear."

McGee uncrossed his arms, walking into the lab. Abby followed him, standing next to him as he stood in front of her computer.

"Okay." He said, pretending to type. Abby picked up his hands, crossing his arms again. She stood in front of him, smiling.

"Did Ziva do something?"

"Not really. I just don't want her to kill me."

"Why?

"She seems eerily calm." McGee said, and Abby smiled.

"Good. She should be."

"Abby-"

"No McGee. She helped me figure out what I was fretting about, and so I gave her some advice I was pretty sure she needed." Abby said, and McGee shook his head.

"So, you're better now?" Abby nodded, and she hugged McGee close.

"Yes. I'm much better now."

As Tim went off to work on her computer, Abby sat her desk reading a magazine. Maybe Ziva was right. And, even though Abby was sure that Ziva had Tony, and they'd never be apart ever again, she knew what Ziva said was right. In their job, a family and an actual life outside of their job was pretty hard to imagine. Even though Abby was dead sure that even if they didn't get married, they'd end up being life partners. She'd thought about it a lot. Too much, in anyone besides her own opinion.

Looking around her lab, she suddenly wished she had a "Tony". Someone that she'd always be with, and that she'd always want to be around.

Glancing out through the glass doors, she saw McGee jump as something flashed on her computer. He was obviously talking to himself, and being completely silly. He didn't notice her watching, and she was glad. It was fun to watch him. Abby smiled slowly as McGee bumped into the table, and suddenly she knew he needed her to help him fix the mess he was about to make. Looking for a "Tony" would have to wait.

Or, maybe, she didn't even have to.

* * *

**A/N:** So, tell me what you think. :) I'd like reviews. I promise I'll try to give you another update like... sometime this week if I can sneak one in with Finals. :)


	6. The Only Exception

**Title: **brand new eyes  
**Chapter Title:** The Only Exception  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Ziva's skeptical about love, until someone sets her straight.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own! I do wish to own Star Trek. :D  
**A/N: **I'm watching Star Trek right now. It's amazing. I love Star Trek. :D:D:D The lighting is amazing. I adore it. Anywho, this chapter is my favorite so far. There isn't much dialouge. I mean, like nothing besides one thought line. So, yeah. I really don't know what else to say besides OH MY GOSH IT JUST STARTED TO RAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! haha, YAY! Oh gosh, I am so happy. Winter Break, Rain, Star Trek.... ah. Okay.

* * *

"_You are, the only exception.  
And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing."  
_The Only Exception by Paramore

* * *

Ziva David had never believed in love.

As a child, she never believed it. She knew that it could not exist. What you cannot see, touch, or smell cannot be real. You cannot see love, you cannot touch love, and you cannot smell love. Therefore, love is not real. That is what Ziva had believed since she could make her own opinions. And, maybe it was for the better.

She knew her parents _cared_ about her. Her mother cared deeply about her, and always had her best interest in mind. She was always calling her love, but Ziva never believed she actually did. She didn't doubt that her mother loved her in some way, she just didn't believe. She cared much about her mother, and would always worry about her when she went out. And, maybe, that was why it was so easy to let go when she died. If you didn't love someone, it was easy to let him or her go.

The same went for Tali. Ziva had never cared for someone so much in her entire life. Her sister was the person she trusted the most, and they shared everything. If Tali hadn't of died, Ziva might have believed in love. Nonetheless, she didn't. Because, when Tali had died, Ziva felt very little.

"If you love someone," she thought, "it would hurt more than this."

Ziva knew how to work emotions. She knew how to fake. It was easy to get people to _believe_ that she was in love, or that she was sad, or made, or angry, or depressed. It was easy to manipulate people in that way. She had made many men believe that she loved them, when she didn't. How could she explain that she didn't believe in love?

Ziva didn't believe in love. However, her feeling about the subject changed when she came to America. Suddenly, everything was about feelings. She felt lost, she felt hurt, she felt alone, and she felt used. She didn't know what to feel, and if that feeling was relevant.

She met Abby, someone who ran solely on feelings. Abby was an over load of emotions, and at times Ziva didn't know how to react to them. It was hard to keep up with a person whose emotions ran like Niagara Falls. It took a while for Ziva to understand Abby, and come to care for her. She understood the Goth's reasoning's, and soon became to like Abby. She thought of her as someone she trusted.

She came to trust the whole team, and while they all taught her how to feel, one in particular taught her that love might actually be. She didn't fully know when it happened, but something did and suddenly she believed in love.

She knew what plain, physical attraction was. She understood that, and knew that what she felt for Tony DiNozzo wasn't plain physical attractions. Sure, at first, it was a lot of mindless flirting, and there was a strong physical attraction. Ziva knew for a fact that that ended after they went undercover as married assassins. It didn't take long for her to grow some sort of feelings for him, and it was scary. She didn't believe in love, but here she was caring for him more than anyone else on the team. She tried to tell herself that it was because they were partners, and that was what happened.

The inevitable talk didn't help.

She fought with herself about it all the time. Tried to convince herself that this wasn't love. It was a deep caring. Nonetheless, she came to realize that caring for someone that deeply _is_ loving them. Loving someone meant having their best interest at heart, worrying about them when they disappeared, wondering if they were okay when you were apart, and hoping that _no matter what_ they are happy.

Never mind butterflies, longing looks and careful touches. That was all part of the deal.

If you wanted love, you got everything that came with it.

Moreover, Ziva was certain she got all the benefits and downers of love.

She finally understood what love meant when she heard Tony whisper it to her.

Ziva David didn't believe in love. She couldn't touch it, see it, or hear it. She didn't believe in a feeling of total warmth, and a feeling that you are secure. Love could be lost, and in the blink of an eye, you are without it again. How could something so delicate be real? No, Ziva didn't believe in love.s

However, she did believe in exceptions.

Even if there only be one.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm happy with this chapter. I hope you are too. Leave me some more reviews this time. Last chapter was... a disgrace. Ha.


End file.
